


My Reason (Is You)

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape, Attempted!Gang bang, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Non-con, Sweet, Yaoi, ike/marth - Freeform, mentions of rape/non-con, rose petal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth and Ike get into a heated lover's quarrel, but this time, it's not the typical forgive-and-forget scenario. Saying something he shouldn't have, Ike causes Marth to run away in tears, and the mercenary sinks himself into an ocean of guilt. But the looks and features of Marth which Ike insulted become targeted by every day despicable gangsters, and by the time Ike saves Marth, he is already shaken and hurt. </p><p>Wanting to apologize, Ike tries to, but is interrupted by one of the thugs who molested Marth. A shot rings out, but who was hit?<br/>CONTAINS NO CHARACTER DEATH!</p><p> </p><p>AN: I PROMISE YOU, THERE IS NO VISUAL RAPE OR NON CON IN THIS! It is attempted, but thanks to Ike, never happens. Do not let the warning deter you from reading, though if you're extremely sensitive and you can't stand attempt, you don't have to read. I only included the warning for trigger purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reason (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for trusting me in the fact that there is no visual non-con. The rating would not be T if it was so, it would be Explicit. I did this for the purpose/want of hurt/comfort between Ike and Marth, mostly because it's lacking in this fandom and I just decided to share my less-than-average fanfiction with the world. xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Fire Emblem nor Super Smash Bros, all rights go to Nintendo. Kudos to you Nintendo for owning something I don't!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Oh, and Ike acts like a total bastard at the beginning, but it had to be done. I love Ike (not as much as Marth-chan does ;)) so it's not as if I WANTED to do it to him. ;-;

"Ike, honestly! I know you're upset but-!"

"'But' nothing! You're getting on my nerves Marth!"

The mentioned Altean prince was startled at that. Ike had been angry before, but he'd always just ignore Marth, which was probably for the better. "Ike, I-" Marth was cut off but Ike's rising from the chair he was currently sitting on, and as he looked into the mercenary's navy blue eyes, all he saw was anger. "You dress like this on purpose, don't you?!" Ike accused, gesturing towards the tight-fitting pants and tunic.

"I have to wear it!" Marth protested, obviously confused as to why Ike was  angry about his attire. The Smasher in front of him rolled his eyes as if Marth had given the same excuse many times. "Yeah, because you're a _whore_." Ike mentally clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was far to late. Marth's eyes had already filled with tears, which soon had no problems dripping down his porcelain cheeks.

"How, how..." Marth wiped his eyes, though tears kept falling, and the prince looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes. " _How could you_ _?_ " Marth whispered, his heart already smashed into pieces. The teal haired boy ran out as fast as possible, not daring to turn his head and look back. The remorse Ike felt was so strong, he was tempted to slit his throat by his own hand, his worth for living having disappeared with Marth. And it was all his fault.

* * *

"I-I thought h-he l-loved m-me!" Marth sobbed, bringing his knees even closer to his chest. Most of the time if Marth cried over something Ike said, the mercenary would either apologize profusely or comfort him. But this time, Ike had simply stood there. Had he really meant it? Holding on to the fact that it could've been a slip of the tongue, Marth rocked himself back and forth, hugging himself.

"S'wrong, beautiful?" Marth frowned. That wasn't Ike, though he didn't really expect it to be. Looking up, he saw a group of boys. They all were large, far larger than he was, and looked extremely suspicious, but Marth answered nonetheless. "Boyfriend trouble." He responded, intentionally shifting so they'd see he had no breasts, and therefore was not a girl and was to be left alone.

But the group didn't leave. They seemed even more attracted. "Want to....talk about it?" One suggested with a smirk, spinning the baseball bat he held in his hands skillfully. Alarm bells rung out in Marth's head, urging him to stand up and walk away. But the prince did not get far before he felt a searing pain in his back, which soon spread everywhere as he met the ground, dirt covering his face.

Managing to twist his head and look up, he discovered the group was standing directly over him, smiling as if it was some prank. But Marth knew how this was going to end, and it wasn't some prank. He tried to sit up, but his efforts were in vain when one of the thugs situated himself on top of Marth. Lashing out, the teal haired prince kicked his attacker in the stomach, adrenaline and panic taking over his system.

But it was far harder to run hastily when such a painful ache was coming from his back, and he was soon caught again, this time held against a tree. Putting a knee between Marth's legs, the one whom the prince had kicked off before began grinding harshly. Biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning out in pain, Marth's mind flashed with the once happy times he spent with Ike.

But it was all over. If Ike didn't love him, Marth had no reason to live. No reason to breathe. No reason to keep on going. All of a sudden, Marth heard Ike's familiar and panicked voice.

"Marth, where are you?! Please, I need to talk to you!"

Hearing Ike say that made his heart soar, but it was hard to focus when he was being molested. "Ike, Ike help me!" Marth called out, tears once again falling down his cheeks at the pain. He was mentally grateful that Ike was not the cause of such tears however, and hoped that he'd be the one to dry them. The thug quickly halted in his assault, and glared at Marth for crying out in response.

Grabbing his waist, he clamped a firm and sweaty hand over Marth's mouth, which prevented him from crying out anymore. Struggling was becoming harder and harder due to the pain in his back, which was oddly enough getting worse. Just as the prince's hope rose to its breaking point, he saw Ike's familiar form step out from behind a large tree. Upon witnessing what was happening, the fury in Ike's eyes appeared once more, though it was directed to a more suitable target.

* * *

Finally, the thugs ran off. It had taken much convincing and prodding with Ragnell, but it had been accomplished. Not even bothering to pick up a dropped Ragnell, Ike rushed over to Marth, who was sitting on the ground and shaking. At first, the navy-haired mercenary was hesitant to cuddle and hold Marth. Not after what he said to him; he didn't even deserve his company.

But Marth reached out and pulled Ike to him, insisting Ike hold him close. This action made Ike feel slightly better, but he still wallowed in anger and self-hate. "Marth, I'm sorry-" Ike began, but was cut off but Marth's horrified cry of "Look out!" Whipping around, Ike saw one of thugs from earlier pointing a gun in their direction. A shot was fired, and it did meet flesh, but not the flesh that it intended to strike.

"MARTH!" Ike yelled in horror as his boyfriend fell to the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder, which was rapidly losing blood. Bending down next to him, Ike felt his eyes cloud with tears, and for the first time since he was a young child, they flowed. Marth noticed this and raised his un-injured arm, wiping the tears from his boyfriend's cheeks. "Why, why did you do that?!" Ike asked sadly, tearing off his handband to wrap around Marth's injured shoulder.

"Because I love you." Marth responded quietly, a small and faint smile gracing the gentle features. Ike scowled at these words. "Why? You shouldn't. There's no reason to." At that very sentence, the smile on the prince's face grew wider until it resembled a smile he would've normally worn. "You're the reason, Ike." He answered, laughing quietly when Ike's face lit up in surprise.

"Me?"

Marth laughed again. "Yes silly. You." The smile was replaced with a crestfallen expression when Marth continued speaking. "After you said what you did, I felt as if there was no reason to live if you didn't love me." Noticing Ike's extreme remorse at the very thought and memory of him saying such a horrible thing to him, Marth gripped Ike's warn hand with his thin and pale one.

"Then I realized that even if you hated me, hated me more than anything else in this world, you'd still be my reason for living." Ike smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly when Marth began coughing, the back injury obviously becoming a hindrance to his lung's breathing capacity, but Ike didn't want to lift the prince just yet. It would cause him far to much pain.

"Ike." At his name, the mercenary looked Marth straight into the eyes, horrified to find that the normally full-of-life cerulean eyes were fading, though they were still shining brightly, burning with love and kindness, just as always. "I want you to know, I need for you to know, that I'll love you, no matter how many hurtful words you say, or however many times we argue. You're _my_ reason."

As Ike carried back his limp and resting prince back home, his thoughts trailed off to Marth's earlier words. "You're my reason as well, Marth." Ike said lovingly, a smile growing on his face when he saw a smile appear on Marth's own features.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, wasn't that just so sweet at the end? I hope. xD I realize it seems rushed and if you think so you are correct. I'm in the middle of writing a gift fic for two people: ThereWillBeCubes and YaoiForever. But this one shot was stuck in my head for so long, I decided to finally write it. I hope it wasn't terrible; I know the wording isn't as good as it should be, but I am tired to an extent, so tired means lazy I guess?
> 
> Also, this was inspired by Arecus6892's Summer of Heartbeats, which is why if you've read at least the first chapter (which I recommend you do!) you'll find it similar, so please don't rant on how I copied her when it's not even that similar. Thank you! ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave a kudos (and/or comment), it would make my day! ^.^ ~ Anna Destiny


End file.
